Les Fabuleuses Aventures du Cow-boy de l'Espace
by Kamaya4251
Summary: Hey ! Cette fic est un recueil d'OS sur le même personnage (Mr Yéyé si vous avez pas compris) et dans le même univers absolument bordélique. Je met un rating T parce que j'ai foutrement aucune idée de ce qui va se passer là-dedans, mais voilà, keur sur vous
1. Chapitre 0 - Prologue

**Hey ! Salut à tous !**

 **Alors, cette fanfic sera un recueil d'OS, tous basé sur l'aventure d'un personnage (Yéyé au cas où vous auriez pas compris), dans le même univers, le tout parti d'un énorme délire sur Twitter et d'un devoir d'anglais (tout va bien vous inquiétez pas). Y aura plein de personnage du Webshow, et probablement peu de ship (déso pas déso).**

 **Ce chapitre est donc un espèce de "Prologue" pour vous mettre un peu dans l'univers, puis après les prochains seront de "vrais" OS.**

 **Aller, je vous laisse tranquille mais en premier : Poke à Lafi parce qu'elle est soyeuse et qu'elle m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic *keur***

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Dans sa quête de liberté, jamais notre Cowboy de l'Espace n'aurait pensé trouver un adversaire aussi fort que le commissaire de la planète UM-12. Effectivement, le Commissaire, aussi connu sous le nom du Fossoyeur, était un ennemi de taille face au Chanteur-Cowboy de l'Espace, Yéyé. Cela faisait des années qu'il parcourait l'Univers entier pour permettre aux gens de pirater en toute liberté, mais UM-12 allait certainement lui poser beaucoup d'ennuis.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas fuir cette fois encore !** Lui cria le Commissaire en brandissant sa pelle, son arm-... Euh, pardon, sa compagne avec laquelle il se battait toujours, secondée de son assistant qui lui servait surtout à co-piloter la saxo de l'espace dans laquelle ils se déplaçaient.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Commissaire, il était un peu trop sexy et charismatique pour laisser tout le monde indifférent. Aussitôt, une armée de fangirls reconnue la voix du Fossoyeur et se précipitèrent sur lui en criant d'une voix excessivement aiguë, laissant de côté le pauvre Gydias qui tentait désespérément de sauver son patron de se tsunami de fangirls, et laissant fuir le Cowboy de l'Espace. Il se rappellera de ne plus être trop méchant avec elles.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors oui c'est HYPER COURT, mais c'est juste pour installer deux/trois bails avant de commencer les OS, j'espère que ça vous donne quand même envie de continuer à lire :D

A la prochaine :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Suiveurs

**Bjr j'arrive poster le deuxième chapitre 5 mois plus tard j'ai aucune race.**

 **DONC PLUS SERIEUSEMENT**

 **IL EST LA**

 **PERSONNE NE L'ATTENDAIT PLUS**

 **VOILA**

 **Et encore des bisous à Lafi et reviewers vous êtes tous soyeux 3**

* * *

Dans l'obscurité deux hommes, seuls. Des gémissements.

 **\- Putain mec on était obligés d'en arriver là ? Demanda le premier en frottant sa barbe soyeuse.**

 **\- Non. Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça.**

Ils regardèrent un long moment en direction de la tombe creusée à leurs pieds. Le deuxième homme au brushing impeccable souffla un instant, puis commença à couler du ciment dans la tombe où un homme gémissait en se tortillant en vain.

 **\- Hardisk ? Appela le premier homme en voyant que son compagnon ne le suivait pas.**

Celui-ci s'était penché au-dessus de la tombe et regardait droit dans les yeux sa victime

 **\- Maintenant qu'** ** _il_** **est là, les pirates sont les rois.**

Il se redressa aussitôt et passa devant son ami qui était un peu ébranlé par les actes de ce compagnon de route dont il pensait tout connaître.

 **\- Maxime, tu viens ? Appela Hardisk en rentrant dans sa voiture.**

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle était répandue dans toute la petite planète d'UM-12, le cadavre d'un policier enquêtant sur une suite de téléchargements illégaux a été retrouvé noyé dans du ciment. Le Cowboy de l'espace fût heureux qu'on ne l'accuse pas tout de suite de ce meurtre. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses méthodes, et puis il était trop occupé à la date présumée du meurtre à une énième course poursuite avec le Commissaire et son Assistant. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que ce meurtrier, qui qu'il soit, avait été éveillé par ses agissements dans la libération d'Internet. D'une certaine manière, il s'estimait responsables de la mort de ce policier qui avait simplement voulu faire son travail. Il s'installa profondément dans son siège afin de passer un peu plus inaperçu dans ce bar bondé.

Le soir, à sa sortie du bar, il erra sans aucun réel but. Il avait été indirectement responsable de la mort d'un homme.

Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, il entendit des cris. Par réflexe et dans un acte héroïque, il commença à courir dans la direction de ces hurlements. Au bout d'une ruelle, trois hommes semblaient se battre et à l'instant où arriva le cowboy, l'un deux ce fit assommé et le calme revint. À ce moment là, Yéyé leur hurla de ne pas bouger.

Étrangement, ils obéirent.

Hardisk se mit à rire de manière un peu nerveuse en s'approchant de son idole.

 **\- Je savais que tu finirais par nous remarquer !**

 **\- C'est vous qui...**

Maxime, lui, était resté en arrière ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni pourquoi il suivait encore son ami qui sombrait dans la folie.

 **\- Oui. Le ciment, c'est un peu ma signature maintenant. Enfin, ça le sera quand lui aussi sera...**

Dans un mouvement de colère le Cowboy attrapa son fan à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur, ce qui le fit tout de suite moins rire.

 **\- Tuer des êtres humains ? Ça, ça te fait marrer ?**

Il resserra encore son emprise tandis qu'Hardisk se débattait avec autant de succès que le flic dans sa tombe de ciment.

 **\- C'est pas des raisons pour l'imiter.** Finit par crier Maxime encore dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

A ce moment précis Yéyé relâcha brusquement celui dont le brushing était subitement beaucoup moins parfait en lui conseillant de ne jamais se retrouver à nouveau sur son passage. Celui-ci s'assit sur le sol en massant son cou douloureux, et en regardant celui qui n'en était pas moins son idole sortir de la ruelle, quand Maxime lui cria d'attendre.

 **\- Il a pas toujours été comme ça.** Lâcha-t-il simplement comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. **Et... On veut quand même t'aider.** Continua-t-il face au silence de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé.** Enchaîna Hardisk la voix encore défaillante. **J'ai paniqué quand ce type nous a retrouvé. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.**

Encore fou de colère, le cowboy se retourna, et continua sa route dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que c'était pas trop nul, je réécrirait certainement un autre chapitre avec Hardisk parce que je veux lui rendre sa vraie personnalité et que y a trop de bails à exploiter avec lui. En attendant le prochain chapitre (Qui sera j'espère plus rapide à arriver) je vous fait masse de bisous et je m'excuse quand même pour le retard 3**


End file.
